


Некомен

by Renie_D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть супергероем непросто. А его возлюбленным — тем более.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некомен

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Beach Wars - 2016

Кенма подцепил микросхему, больше похожую на жучка с блестящими лапками, и примерился — прошлого жителя с поверхности платы он уже удалил, пришла пора впаивать нового. 

Вот уже месяц основной состав Некомы собирался в комнате Куроо (которую теперь страшным шепотом именовали «базой») по выходным и в свободное от тренировок время. 

Куроо-сан умилялась тому, как усердно ее сын и его сокомандники готовятся к фестивалю, и угощала их онигири. Сами они с хитрым видом перемигивались, нахваливая кулинарные таланты матушки Куроо, и собирались как минимум спасти мир. Кенма же считал, что они маются ерундой, но поглощать онигири и ходить на собрания их тайного общества не прекращал.

— Что-то не лезет... — раздался обиженный голос Льва, и Кенма не выдержал: опустил локти на стол и повернул голову, выглядывая из-под отросших прядей.

Лев стоял на табурете в центре комнаты и натягивал ярко-красное трико. Ножки стула шатались, Лев пыхтел, Инуока подбадривал, но дело не шло — эластичные штаны, застряв на середине бедра, не сдвигались выше ни на миллиметр. 

— Старайся лучше! — припечатал Ямамото. — Зря, что ли, я их у наших пловцов стянул?

— Вы их украли? — Инуока распахнул глаза еще шире.

— Позаимствовал, — буркнул тот. — Наш супермен ходить по городу в одних трусах не будет!

Кенма уставился на обтянутые полиэстером ноги и сглотнул. Трико не скрывало ни острых коленок, ни ямочек под ними, ни развитых икроножных мышц. 

— Чем вам не нравятся обычные брюки? — спросил Кенма, отвернувшись обратно к плате. Покрасневшие щеки выдавали его с головой.

— Кенма-сан, вы чего?! — ужас был отчетливо слышен в голосе Инуоки. — Вы же лучше всех знаете, что должно быть на супергерое! 

Кенма бросил усталый взгляд на металлическое нечто, которое сооружали в углу Куроо и Кай, и тяжело вздохнул. Вряд ли Пеппер Поттс нравилось биться о железный нагрудник, а Лоис Лейн — путаться в длинном плаще. Козума Кенма исключением не был — ему больше нравился Лев, одетый в трусы и футболку, а не будущая гроза преступного мира, облаченная в форменное красное трико.

— Вы же столько игр прошли! — уточнил Инуока, и у Кенмы зарделись еще и уши. 

Мысли, сворачивающие совсем не туда в последнее время, сильно напрягали. Кенма даже как-то вбил «позднее половое созревание» в строке поиска, а потом стер и для надежности закрыл страницу. 

До появления в его жизни Льва все было гораздо проще. У него был Куро, волейбол и компьютерные игры. И совершенно точно не было вот этого: странно-щемящего, полного разных желаний, рвущего грудную клетку и отдающего возбуждением в пах.

Он отложил пинцет и с тоской оглядел разобранные на части приставки, громоздящиеся на столешнице. Донести до окружающих, что ему нравится играть, а не разглядывать во что одеты герои квестов, Кенме не удавалось.

— И имя! Обязательно имя! — не отставал Инуока. 

— Левмен! 

Он обернулся. Лицо Льва сияло под самым потолком, затмевая собой все включенные лампочки. Про первую заповедь всех героев — анонимность — ему все же придется объяснять. Снова.

Кенма скривился. Серьезные разговоры — не то, в чем он был силен.

— Нет! — грохнул какой-то железкой из своего угла Куроо и покачал головой. — Слишком прозрачно. Ты еще Хайбаменом назовись.

— Отличная идея! — Лев бросил попытки натянуть трико и замахал руками. — Мне нравится!

— Он пошутил, — вздохнул Кенма и отвернулся. Голые ноги маячили прямо перед глазами и волновали сильнее, чем хотелось бы ему самому. 

После того как Куроо начал поглядывать и косо улыбаться, поймав его на разглядывании чужих конечностей, Кенма старался смотреть только на стены, потолок и пол, скользя между полуодетыми телами в раздевалке. Насмешливой ухмылки от Яку он бы точно не пережил.

— Некомен! — внес свое предложение Инуока.

— Он же не превращается в кота, — перебил Ямамото радостно закивавшего и открывшего было рот Льва. — Он просто... Растягивается?

— Резинкомен! 

— Нет! — этот вариант, к счастью, забраковали все хором. 

Лев, ни капли не расстроившись, пытался снять застрявшее трико так же безуспешно, как до этого пытался его надеть. Пыхтел, с трудом балансировал, но с табуретки не слезал. 

Кенма пожалел, что нельзя зажать пару кнопок и снять упрямца прямо за шиворот, как фигурку на экране консоли. Все было бы гораздо проще и менее волнительно.

— Ну что за фигня! — из угла Куроо раздался хруст, треск, а затем что-то гулко прокатилось по дощатому полу и, зазвенев, остановилось у стены. 

Кенма промолчал. Он с самого начала считал, что мастерить доспехи Резинкомену — плохая идея, как и все здесь происходящее. Спасение попавших в беду котиков тоже крайне важное и очень ответственное занятие, а главное — полностью безопасное, в отличие от остальных их затей.

Куроо присел на корточки рядом со столом, сдвинул Кенму в сторону вместе со стулом и принялся шарить по ящикам. В мешанине блокнотов, ручек, кассет, шнурков, проводов и фантиков он с трудом нашел картонную коробку с лейкопластырем.

— Почему в кино костюм героя — это легко и просто? — держа один из пальцев на отлете, буркнул он. Достал узкую оранжевую полоску и снял защитную пленку, заклеивая порез. — Сшил из занавески за ночь, и тебя никто не узнал.

— Никаких занавесок! — Инуока, прочитавший гору комиксов, подпрыгнул на месте. — Их делают из новейших материалов всякие изобретатели и ученые, скрываясь от правительства в глуши и бункерах.

— А еще Тони Старк, — подсказал Ямамото, который предпочитал фильмы комиксам. — Лев! У тебя нет дяди-гения или дедушки-миллионера?

— Нет, — табуретка подо Львом опасно зашаталась. — Но зато Алиса печет классные пирожки!

Тут он не соврал — желудок Кенмы жалобно заурчал, а набежавшую слюну пришлось спешно сглатывать. Пирожки у Алисы были действительно ничего. Плохо то, что когда Лев затаскивал его в гости, семейство Хайба пыталось накормить Кенму до отвала. Гора знакомой и незнакомой еды высилась на тарелке, а окружающие не уставали подкладывать добавку.

Не удивительно, что Лев вымахал таким дылдой. 

Отковыривая маленькие кусочки от очередного странного блюда, больше похожего на спрессованную оранжево-красную медузу, Кенма думал, что мутация и эти его способности возникли не случайно. Кто знает, чем кормили Льва в детстве и в каких количествах. 

То, что со Львом было что-то не так, он заметил первым и единственным. Причина, по которой он постоянно промахивался, пасуя ему поначалу, была одновременно простой и совершенно невозможной: у тела Льва не было постоянных размеров . Пусть немного, всего на пару сантиметров, но он терял контроль в погоне за мячом и сам же этого не замечал.

Находя все новые подтверждения своей догадке, Кенма мучительно размышлял, стоит ли им поговорить. Может, ему все-таки показалось? Или лучше посоветоваться с Куроо, если тот не засмеется после первой же фразы: «Мне кажется, что у Льва есть сверхспособности».

Его сомнения развеял упавший с чьего-то балкона цветник. Вышло глупо, банально и совершенно по-дурацки — демонстрация нечеловеческих возможностей на глазах у основного состава Некомы прямо на пробежке. 

Сам Кенма помнил только возглас Куроо, а потом звенящую тишину и собственное — неожиданно яркое — удивление, когда увидел знакомые, но очень длинные руки, поймавшие в тридцати сантиметрах над его головой деревянную кадку с петуниями.

После того, как от Льва оттащили перенервничавшего Яку, а Кенме удалось остановить кровь, сочащуюся из его ободранных ладоней, они впервые заперлись в комнате Куроо.

Услышав, что Лев раньше не занимался спортом, потому что плохо себя контролировал, а теперь он — ого-го, и мама разрешила, Кенма сморщился и вздохнул. От разговора с глазу на глаз ему было никуда не деться. К тому же, оставался еще один важный вопрос.

Кенма решился через несколько дней, затащив Льва в подсобку. Там, среди тряпок и швабр, он смотрел на широкую вздымающуюся грудь, на узор из складок на мятой футболке, и смущенно покусывал губы.

— Ты меня спас. Почему? — спросил он наконец и поднял глаза. 

Лев смотрел на него с немым изумлением.

— Но это же вы, Кенма-сан, — ответил он так, словно это все объясняло. 

Стремительно покраснел, наклонился и неловко чмокнул его то ли в нос, то ли в губы — Кенма даже не успел понять.

— Я это... — беспомощно выдохнул Лев и бухнул: — Давайте встречаться!

— Лев...

— Не потому что я вас спас, нет, — испуганно замахал он руками. — Вы мне и до этого нравились.

— Лев...

— Не отвечайте сейчас, — широкая ладонь закрыла половину лица — Кенма распахнул глаза и попытался вздохнуть. — Вам надо подумать, и все такое. А я подожду.

— Леф! — промычал задыхающийся Кенма, вцепившись в его руку.

— Вы только сразу «нет» не говорите! — глаза напротив были несчастными, умоляющими и решительными одновременно. — Просто хорошо подумайте.

Следующий поцелуй пришелся в лоб, а потом Лев сбежал из подсобки так быстро, словно обладал еще даром сверхскорости. 

Кенма, опешивший и смущенный, был этому только рад. Сообщение, что он гораздо хуже контролирует свои способности, чем сам думает, пришлось передавать через Куроо — поговорить со Львом еще раз Кенма не решился.

— Я за газировкой! — объявил Ямамото, вырвав Кенму из задумчивости и прервав увлекательный спор об этичности псевдонима Фромрашенмен: уместно или нет, если Лев будет помогать только жителям Токио, пусть даже поначалу. 

— И мы! И я! Я тоже хочу! — присоединились голоса собравшихся. Сидеть в душной комнате всем быстро надоедало.

— Кенма? — спросил Кай, выходя последним.

— Идите, — он мотнул головой. — Я хочу допаять.

Лев замахал руками: 

— Я останусь с Кенмой-саном! Я помогу! 

Табуретка накренилась и наконец-то грохнулась, как Кенма и предполагал, но Лев, победивший узкие штаны, успел от нее оттолкнуться и спрыгнуть. Хотя что ему сделается, резиновому.

— Нужно подержать или подать что-нибудь?

Кенма с тоской смотрел на рубашку и узел школьного галстука, убеждая себя не съезжать взглядом на сиреневые трусы Льва в полосочку и голые ноги. 

Одеться тот даже не подумал. 

Кенма иногда считал, что ящик с петуниями и пару месяцев в больнице спасли бы его от этого непрекращающегося сумасшествия. А коматозное состояние — так уж точно.

— Вы делаете... что?

— Смотри, — Кенма показал на старые пластмассовые часы, которые носил когда-то. Рассказывать было проще, чем неловко молчать и, смущаясь, прятать глаза. — Здесь впаян датчик навигации. 

— А здесь, — он указал на раскрученную приставку, — будет карта, на которой мы всегда отследим твое положение. Осталось только впаять приемник сигнала.

— Ты... Вы! За меня волнуетесь? — выдохнул Лев, и шею Кенмы обожгло горячим дыханием. 

— Оденете? — Лев повернул его стул и протянул часы-маячок и другую руку, без колебаний глядя в лицо. 

Кенма пожал плечами:

— До конца еще не готово. 

— Ну и что, — заупрямился Лев. — Мне все равно приятно. Вы обо мне думаете и вы обо мне волнуетесь, — с твердой уверенностью повторил он.

Кенма закрыл глаза. Как избежать неловкости, когда Лев — ее наглядное воплощение? Неуклюжий, несуразный и до обидного прямой. 

Сказать, что волнуется за Льва, Кенма не мог. Но то, что Лев его волновал, было совершенно точно. 

Позавчера ему снился проливной дождь, крыша с ржавой лестницей и Человек-Паук — длинный и нелепый. В том, что под сине-красным латексом скрывается Лев, он даже не сомневался. Жмурясь от тяжелых капель, падающих на лицо, он прижимался всем телом и старался найти прорезь для губ на холодной поверхности маски.

В реальности он сжимал в ладони пульсирующий член и лежал, уткнувшись лицом в гладкое стекло приставки, когда очнулся. Сгорая от возбуждения и мучительного стыда, Кенма думал, что пора завязывать с Марвелом на ночь. А еще — что лучше так, чем Лев в костюме Вичблэйд, приснившийся ему недавно. Проснуться от собственных стонов и в мокрых трусах — для него это слишком.

— Кенма-сан? — неуверенные прикосновения длинных пальцев к плечу смешили и будоражили одновременно. — Я опять что-то не то сказал?

— Я подумал, — сдаваясь, едва слышно выдохнул Кенма. Супергерои всегда побеждают — таков закон жанра. А силой, обаянием или идиотским упрямством — какая разница. 

Он скомкал его рубашку, потянул на себя, заставляя Льва наклониться, и неуверенно коснулся губами.

Тот вздрогнул, замер, отпрянул и прижался обратно, словно не решаясь поверить в происходящее. А дальше Кенма едва успевал отвечать на бестолковые и суматошные поцелуи, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие волосы Льва и притягивая его все ближе.

— А вы что будете? — дверь распахнулась внезапно и так же внезапно захлопнулась.

— Лев, — укоризненно выдохнул Кенма отстраняясь и тяжело дыша. Пальцы подрагивали, а губы саднило как от удара.

Над плечом тянулась рука Льва — длинная, странная, почти прямая, с прожилками синих вен. Она упиралась в дверь, не давая открыть ее беснующемуся за ней Яку:

— Опять ты и твои штучки! Бесишь! 

— Виноградный и яблочный, — надеясь, что голос не сильно дрожит, громко попросил Кенма. — Спасибо!

Ручка двери еще пару раз безуспешно повернулась, но недовольный голос утих.

— Мы решили не использовать твой дар попусту, — глядя на раскрасневшегося взъерошенного Льва, напомнил ему Кенма.

— Но, — смутился он, втягивая руку обратно. — Тогда Яку-сан бы вошел и увидел нас.

Кенма пожал плечами.

— Вам... тебе... все равно? — спросил Лев. На его лбу прорезались морщинки.

— Нет, — тщательно подбирая слова, попытался объяснить Кенма. Подумал и еще раз пожал плечами. — Наверное, нет, но скрывать хоть что-то я больше не собираюсь. 

Лев счастливо улыбнулся и дернул его на себя, обхватывая руками. 

— Но ты не передумаешь? — тут же поспешно спросил он, с испугом заглядывая в глаза.

Кенма помотал головой и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — Лев прижал его к себе крепко-крепко, помедлил, отпустил, а потом вновь протянул руку и старые часы. — Мы с Куроо-саном решили, что я попробую через неделю. Будешь за мной следить?

— Конечно, — устало выдохнул Кенма. Выпускать Льва на улицы Токио в дурацком костюме ему по-прежнему не хотелось. 

Когда он наткнулся взглядом на красные штаны, торчащие из-под табуретки, ему пришла в голову отличная идея. Инуока точно согласится. И Ямамото с Каем тоже. Это будет справедливо, если Куроо за всем присмотрит.

И трико сядет на нем как влитое — Кенма был в этом уверен. У каждого Бэтмена должен быть Робин, чтобы Вики Вэйл не волновалась. 

Он улыбнулся и застегнул на запястье Льва мягкий резиновый ремешок — так ему будет гораздо спокойнее.


End file.
